Minato's Bonds
by eYchung
Summary: Deviation in Sekirei canon plotline, featuring Karasuba, Miya, and Akitsu among Minato's Sekirei Karasuba becomes OOC after becoming Minato's Sekirei Minato finds himself to be a powerful impactor towards some of the most powerful Sekirei alive through the feelings and love he exhibits in the bonds with his Sekirei. He eventually decides to end the Plan. But how? Lemons later!


**Hey guys, eYchung here. This is my attempt at messing with the Sekirei canon plotline to better suit my visions of how the story and match-ups should be. I don't intend on updating on a frequent schedule, but if this gets a lot of reviews and follows, I'll know that I need to work on this more. Thanks! **I do not claim to own or represent Sekirei in any way. (If I did, Minato wouldn't be a total pansy, and he wouldn't have been a virgin within a week of meeting Musubi.)****

"Look out!"

Minato looked up. "AHH!" All he saw was a flash of white and felt a powerful force knock him on the ground, taking the wind out of him. He lay on the concrete, unable to breathe, as whatever had hit him still was on top of him. He felt pain in several areas of his body. _Shit, I must have broken some things_. His head felt light and dizzy. _Damn, did I get a concussion? Ow, the back of my head hit the concrete pretty hard._

The object on top of him shifted and settled down on the ground next to him. He looked up and saw that it was a girl in a white priestess robe, with a deep pink skirt, long white socks, high-top combat boots, with a salmon sash wrapped around her torso. She was a brunette with amber-colored eyes, shaggy hair, and a very developed bust. "Huh? W-what happened?"

"Oh! I'm very sorry! Musubi was just trying to run away from these two mean Sekirei!"

"Hey, you! Come back here! Just accept your fate and get terminated!" cried out an angry voice.

Minato looked in the source of the noise and saw two black-haired twin women dressed in strange leather outfits revealing much of their skin almost flying through the air, approaching where he was. He saw the twins crackling electricity through their fingers, and before he could move, the two women pointed towards him and Musubi and shot streaks of lightning. Musubi dodged it quickly, but with Minato's current condition, he could not even react or move to dodge it. One of the bolts hit where Musubi was just sitting down, but the other seemed to have strayed from its target and hit Minato.

Minato, eyes bulging and back arched, could not even make a sound as the electricity coursed through his body. He felt unceasing pain, pain like he had never felt before, and when it stopped, he hit the floor rudely, going unconscious. The last thing he saw before his eyes shut was Musubi rushing over to him.

"Shit! I hit the human!" said one of the twins.

"Damn it, Hikari, you know we're not supposed to target civilians! What are we supposed to do now!" cried the other.

"Ah, I guess we'll just have to call MBI to pick him up. They'll take responsibility for it."

Soon after Hikari called MBI on her cellphone, explaining the details of what had just occurred, she hung up and waited for an emergency medic vehicle to pull up and put Minato on a stretcher. Musubi was by his side the whole time, a worried look on her face at the now-unconscious man being carted away.

"C'mon, Hibiki, let's go! Let's get that girl next time!" said Hikari.

"Sigh, alright. Guess we have no other choice," Hibiki replied.

* * *

Sahashi Takami had received a call from her son, Minato, telling her that he had failed the Tokyo University entrance exam for the second time, before she remembered something to tell her son, when she found her call ended immediately, a voice saying the number was disconnected. _Huh? Minato never turns off his phone, and the fact that his number is disconnected means his phone is probably destroyed. Did something happen to him?_

A rushed employee approached her, bowed, and told her, "Sorry to disturb you, ma'am, but Sekireis #11 and 12 accidentally attacked a young male and he sustained several injuries from a scuffle between those two and another Sekirei, who seems to be #88."

_Shit._ "Is he brown-haired, tall, and slim?" The employee nodded. "Take me to him-quickly."

She rushed over to his location, now placed on a hospital bed, now being treated for his injuries, an IV drip by his side, with bandages covering his somewhat-gruesome burns. "Minato..." she whispered. _How could this have happened? Damn it, now he's going to have to know about the Sekirei to explain what happened to him-it's obvious he saw a few._ She assessed her son's injuries and placed him under intensive care. She ordered two MBI guards to watch the entrance to his room, telling them to let nobody in.

_#11 and 12 are already winged, but #88 isn't. I don't want to take any chances by letting his room be unguarded. I really hope she didn't get a reaction from him and try to look for him._ Takami looked grim while patting her son's cheek and leaving the room, heading back to MBI Tower to resume her previous work.

* * *

Karasuba was walking by the MBI Hospital located to the left of MBI Tower, heading towards the tower, when she noticed Musubi looking troubled by the entrance of the hospital. "Eh? Mu-chan, something the matter?" she asked with a sly smile. Musubi looked up, her eyes brightening at the sight of Karasuba.

"Ah! Karasuba-sama! Hello, I was just worrying about a man I accidentally got injured because of a fight between me and some mean twin Sekirei," she pouted.

"Oh? How did you get this human involved?" she replied.

"Well, I was trying to run away from those twins because they wanted me terminated, but I refused to fight because I still haven't found my Ashikabi. And then, as I was running, I fell down on him and he seemed to have been hurt, because he couldn't move, and when the twins tried to attack me again, one of their lightning bolts hit him," she wailed. "It's all my fault! I even think he might be my Ashikabi...my body felt all warm inside, even at the short contact. But I can't go and make sure because I'm not allowed his room."

Karasuba's interest was peaked. "Ah, well, humans are weak trash...but it would be a shame if he was your Ashikabi and he died," she said to Musubi. "Do you remember our promise, Mu-chan?" she whispered dangerously, a glint in her eyes.

"Hai! We promised that we would find our Ashikabis and fight when we are the last two standing!" Musubi replied earnestly.

"Yes, good, good. Be sure to find the one you love, Mu-chan," Karasuba said, a slight smile gracing her face. "Well, I'll see you around." With a wave, she headed into the hospital. _If this weak human really could be her Ashikabi, I want to see his face._

Karasuba cornered a nurse and demanded to know where the latest emergency-care patient was located at, and with quick, long strides, headed to his room. She found the guards placed by Takami, refusing to let her in, before she gripped one of the guard's arms, and whispered, "If you do not let me pass, I will gut you right here with my bare hands. If you don't want to annoy me further and see that happen, get out of my way." Her killing intent could be felt by both of the guards, who nearly buckled in fear, and quickly bowed, letting Karasuba pass.

Karasuba smirked and entered the room where Minato was still under intensive care, not waking up from his current unconscious state. She took a long look at his face, and was about to leave, memorizing his features, but she stopped, eyes wide in shock.

She felt a rush of heat course throughout her body, her heart pumping furiously all of a sudden, and she realized this _boy_ sleeping in front of her was her Ashikabi. She was taken aback for a few moments, but quickly collected herself.

_This weak, feeble human is supposed to be _my_ Ashikabi? Tch, I can't believe it. Just the state he's in makes me want to tear off his limbs._ Her hand twitched and gripped her sword instinctively. _But, what is this feeling?... I feel so warm, and I don't feel like tearing down the whole city anymore..._

Karasuba felt a strange longing to get closer to Minato, so she took a chair and sat by him, studying his face. She reached out a hand and began stroking his cheek, ever-so-gently, until she stopped herself. _Wait, what the hell am I doing? I should slit his throat right now before I get out of control and make him wing me._

Karasuba drew her sword, the point set at his neck, ready to end his life, before the feeling she received before came back, but even stronger, so that she dropped her sword and fell to her knees. She was hyperventilating now, an adrenaline rush flowing through her. She suddenly started berating herself for the thought of harming Minato. _Fuck, am I actually getting protective of him? Don't tell me I'm falling in l-l_...

She couldn't bring herself to say the word "love". She was reminded of Yume lecturing her fervently of the power of love and the unbreakable bond between a Sekirei and her Ashikabi. Her face grimaced at the thought of Yume, her bloodlust coming back, wanting nothing more than to slice Yume in half at her sickening sentimentality.

_No, I don't love him. Surely, I don't...I'll just use him to wing me and get me stronger, so I can participate in Minaka's idiotic plan and then, I'll be able to kill Miya._ Karasuba smirked evilly at the thought of plunging her sword through Miya's chest, then affirmed her thoughts. She gathered herself, sheathed her sword, and left the room. As she left, she faced the guards and said menacingly, "I want to know immediately if there's any change in his condition. If I come back and someone has been in his room and has so much as _touched_ one of his hairs, I'll slice both your heads off. Got it?"

The two guards looked at each other and then nodded dumbly, quivering at her threats, knowing she was not one to be trifled with.

"Good." Karasuba strolled away, somehow unsure of herself, wondering why her words came out so angry and protective of her future Ashikabi. She shook her head, trying to convince herself that she just was going to keep him alive to use him, nothing more.


End file.
